Summer Secret
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah rahasia, diikuti oleh rahasia-rahasia lainnya. Dan rahasia terbesarnya adalah bahwa ia menyimpan semua rahasia itu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuangkannya dalam sebuah rangkaian kisah utuh dan mengirimkannya untuk seseorang. Sebuah fic didedikasikan untuk "Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday Event" dari /Sasuke & Naruto Shrine/.


**Fandom:** Naruto

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto _(no profit taken from this fanfiction)_

 **Judul:** Summer Secret

 **Author:** Ninja-edit

 **Pairing:** NaruSasu

 **Genre:** Romance; Angst

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-ai, Implied sex

 **NOTES:** Ilham muncul tiba-tiba, mesti langsung dicurahkan keburu ide dan _mood_ nulisnya menguap lagi. _Main pairing_ adalah NaruSasu. ;)

 _Fic_ dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke dari serial Naruto, juga untuk berpartisipasi dalam _event_ **Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2015** dari **Sasuke & Naruto Shrine** di _facebook_. _Prompt_ yang diambil: _Age gap_. Kalau ada yang mirip-mirip mohon dimaklumi, kalau yang masak beda pasti rasa masakannya juga bakal beda, kan. Jangan ngerasa udah saya curi _start_ ya. ^_^;;

Semoga cukup memeriahkan! :)

 _Fic_ ini juga didedikasikan buat **Natacchi** yang udah kasih semangat dalam penulisan _fic_ ini. Makasih banget, _dear_. ^ ^ Sukses yaaa sidangnya. Semoga cepet sandang gelar Sarjana. ;3 * _huggles_ *

.

.

.

Keseluruhan kisah dalam _fic_ ini dituturkan dalam _point of view_ **Naruto**.

.

.

* * *

 **Summer Secret**

* * *

.

.

Sakura pernah bilang, wanita paling pandai menyimpan rahasia. Mungkin dia benar, mungkin juga tidak. Paling tidak, dalam kasusku, kurasa aku sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia rapat-rapat. Aku sedikit bangga sekaligus prihatin dengan kondisiku sendiri. Tapi yah, kurasa dalam berbagai segi bisa dibilang aku adalah orang paling beruntung sedunia. Tepatnya, mahasiswa semester dua paling beruntung sedunia.

Mari kita mulai dari awal. Untuk rahasiaku dan rahasia milik _nya_ yang hingga saat ini masih bergelantungan di dalam paru-paruku, mengingatkanku dalam setiap tarikan napasku, menghantuiku dalam setiap hembusan napasku.

Semester pertama di masa emasku tidak terlalu istimewa. Bahkan, tak seperti keyakinan Sakura, bagiku istilah 'masa emas' itu terlalu berlebihan dan tidak tepat. Siapa yang pertama bilang masa kuliah adalah masa emas? Pasti yang mengatakannya adalah pemuda kutu buku yang selalu dikucilkan di sekolahnya dan baru merasakan kebebasan dan kejayaan di bangku universitasnya. _Nonsense._

Sudah dapat kubayangkan bagaimana akan kujalani semester kedua kehidupan kampusku. Tidak akan terlalu jauh berbeda dengan hampir setengah tahun pertama, kurasa. Bangun pagi-pagi, bersiap dengan buku-buku cetak dan catatan, mandi, meninggalkan asrama kampus bersama Sai (dia teman sekamarku, omong-omong), berangkat menuju kampus dengan sepeda. Sai akan menumpang di belakang sepedaku saat ia malas mengayuh pedal sepedanya sendiri, atau ia akan dengan tahu diri memaksakan diri mengendarai sepeda miliknya sendiri.

Sampai di kampus, belajar setengah hari penuh (aku dapat tunjangan beasiswa, jadi harus kuakui belajar dengan giat dan fokus adalah hal yang harus kulakukan dengan tekun, suka ataupun tidak). Berkumpul bersama teman-teman di kampus atau kafetaria (aku tidak makan siang), lalu pulang ke asrama untuk berganti pakaian dan pergi kerja sambilan. Aku baru akan kembali ke asrama ketika langit sudah gelap dan jam makan malam sudah terlewat (tak apa, aku sudah makan malam di tempat kerja sambilanku). Tipikal hari-hari biasa yang tidak istimewaku.

Harus kuakui, bertemu dengan _nya_ di hari pertama kujalani semester kedua masa kuliahku sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayanganku. Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku, apalagi kukhayalkan. Semuanya sangat tidak kumengerti.

Entah kenapa di saat seperti itu yang kuingat adalah ucapan Sakura yang senang meniru-niru kata mutiara—atau semacamnya yang ditemukannya di situs media sosial favoritnya. Sialnya daya ingatku (untuk hal-hal macam itu) tak terlalu bagus. Sepertinya sesuatu tentang _"Tidak bisa memilih"_ dan _"mencintai yang tidak boleh dicintai"_. Semacam itu, kurasa.

Oh, aku belum mengatakan siapa _dia_ yang kumaksud?

Jangan cemas, kukerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk menyusun cerita tentang rahasiaku dan rahasia _nya_ ini dengan selengkap dan serinci mungkin. Kuusahakan begitu. Walau, yah, aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak bagaimana cara _nya_ melihat semua kisah ini. Mungkin _ia_ memiliki pemikiran-pemikiran dan pendapatnya sendiri. Ya, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan.

Yah, karena ini adalah ceritaku, versiku, yang akan kusampaikan di sini adalah rahasiaku dan rahasia _nya_ dari sudut pandangku. Kuharap itu sedikit memberi gambaran awal.

Nah, kita mulai semuanya dari hari pertama musim panasku di bangku kuliah.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu terik membuatku mengernyitkan kening saat kawan karibku (dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat seperti hantu) dengan semena-mena memutar kipas angin ke arahnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di lantai dekat jendela kamar asrama kami.

Baru saja akan kulontarkan rentetan kalimat berisi aneka macam protes dari yang terlembut sampai yang terkasar, ketika sekonyong-konyong pintu kamar kami terbuka lebar dengan suara kasar—dan segerombol mahasiswa tetangga kamarku menyerobot masuk.

"Sudah dengar, belum?" Tanpa dipersilakan masuk maupun mengucapkan salam, Kiba, salah satu dari gerombolan tadi, melemparkan dirinya di lantai kamarku yang berubin dan jadi satu-satunya sumber kesejukan selain kipas angin yang telah dikuasai teman sekamarku tadi.

Kuabaikan Kiba, saat ini yang lebih penting adalah hembusan sejuk dari putaran lempeng kipas angin milikku! "Kipas angin itu bukan properti eksklusif untukmu sendiri, Sai!" protesku.

Yang diprotes melirik sebentar dan tak mengacuhkanku, menguap lebar sambil memeluk kipas anginku.

"Sa—"

"Naruto!" Lagi-lagi Kiba menggangguku, kali ini ia mengguncangkan lenganku yang tak dibalut pakaian. Dalam cuaca panas seperti ini memang siapapun akan lebih senang mengenakan singlet, tentu saja.

"Kau tidak akan suka ini." Shikamaru, tetangga kamarku yang lain, ikut menyela dari tempatnya berdiri di pintu kamarku bersama Chouji—yang asyik menjilati es krim jumbo di tangannya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Jika ini kabar buruk, akan kudengar kapan-kapan." Siapa juga yang butuh kabar buruk di tengah cuaca sepanas ini. Uhh.

"Mereka akan mengganti kita semua." Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak paham benar arti dari 'kapan-kapan'.

Aku mendengus, menutup kedua telingaku. "Besok pagi saja, bisa? Kepalaku panas sekali sampai rasanya otakku lumer dan mendidih dalam tempurung kepalaku!"

"Mereka memecat kitaaaaaaa!" rengek tangis Kiba adalah hal yang terakhir kudengar sebelum tanpa kusadari air mukaku menampakkan ekspresi _what the fvck_.

…Tunggu. Apa itu ekspresi _what the fvck_.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri, kurasa? Maksudku, coba saja bayangkan posisiku. Sekujur tubuhku serasa mau gosong, cairan dalam tubuhku menguap ke udara, kurasakan darahku seolah mendidih, tiba-tiba saja datang kabar yang sangat tidak diinginkan seperti itu! Ughh.

Kuangkat kedua telapak tangan di dadaku dan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu. Tunggu." Aku menelan ludah—yang terasa hangat dalam mulutku. "Biarkan aku mengolah informasi ini sebentar. Tunggu sebentar."

"Mereka memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan mahasiswa-mahasiswa tingkat tiga, dengan alasan mereka lebih punya banyak waktu luang daripada kita liburan musim panas ini." Dengan sadisnya Shikamaru tak memberiku kesempatan mencerna (atau untuk melarikan diri) semua informasi itu.

Aku mengerang panjang, menghempaskan punggungku di lantai yang kududuki. "Yang benar saja!" Kuregangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar. "Kita akan mati terpanggang dalam oven ini selama musim panas," erangku lagi.

"Makanyaaaaaa," rengek Kiba masih menggelundung di lantai kamarku hingga lututnya menumbuk rak buku di dinding.

"Hei!" Sai melepaskan kipas anginku dari pelukannya dan untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan reaksi semenjak kehadiran para penerobos kamar kami itu. "Hati-hati dengan figurin-figurin itu!" serunya pada Kiba.

Kiba mendengus sebelum terisak dramatis memeluk lututnya yang diangkat menyentuh dadanya dalam posisinya berbaring menyamping di lantai. Lebih keras sedikit saja ia menubruk rak buku tadi, aneka figurin tokoh kartun yang dipajang Sai di atas sana akan berjatuhan menimpuknya. Yang, tentu saja, akan lebih dicemaskan oleh Sai daripada keadaan si penubruk itu sendiri.

Lenyap sudah _mood_ terakhirku hari itu. Yang kuingat, Shikamaru menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya saat ia bersandar di daun pintu kamarku yang mereka buka lebar-lebar. "Selamat mencari oasis lain musim panas ini," ujarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Couji bekerja sambilan di sebuah minimarket yang merangkap tempat _nongkrong_ anak muda. Seperti minimarket pada umumnya, _Nine Eleven_ tempat kami menghabiskan waktu selepas jam kelas di kampus sekaligus tempat mendapatkan uang tambahan itu menjual beraneka macam bahan makanan, minuman, _snack_ , makanan cepat saji, dan keperluan rumah tangga. Perbedaannya adalah adanya meja-meja bundar kecil di bagian teras minimarket yang dikelilingi dua sampai tiga kursi bertungkai besi. Di sanalah para pengunjung minimarket dapat menikmati makanan dan minuman cepat saji yang telah mereka beli (bisa dihangatkan terlebih dahulu).

Kami bekerja dengan _shift_ yang cukup teratur, mengingat jadwal kelas kami hampir tidak pernah sama. Shikamaru akan terlebih dahulu menjaga minimarket, kemudian Kiba dan Chouji yang datang bersamaan (mereka seringkali satu kelas mata kuliah), dan aku akan datang paling akhir dan pulang paling akhir setelah menutup minimarket bersama pekerja sambilan lain yang datang sesaat setelah aku.

Pemilik minimarket yang terletak di pertigaan setelah turunan jalan gerbang kampus kami itu tampaknya sudah sangat familiar dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa kampusku yang datang dan pergi bekerja sambilan di tempatnya selama ini. Paman itu hapal benar kebiasaan mahasiswa kampusku (termasuk jam-jam luang dan sibuk mereka) dengan cukup detail hingga kadang aku pun merasa _ngeri_. Tapi, yah, selama aku dapat uang tambahan (dan AC gratis, tentunya), aku tak terlalu mempersoalkan hal itu.

Sayangnya nasib baik tidak berpihak terlalu lama untukku. Seperti yang disampaikan Shikamaru, paman itu memutuskan untuk menggantikan kami dengan senior-senior angkatan tiga yang datang melamar kerja sambilan padanya selama musim panas ini. Alasannya, dianggapnya para senior akan lebih produktif disbanding anak-anak angkatan baru yang baru saja mengalami pengalaman pertamanya menikmati musim panas di asrama.

Tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es potong segar itu sedikit menyegarkan kerongkonganku bersamaan dengan sensasi jeruk manis yang menyelubunginya. Duduk berteduh di bawah bayangan _billboard_ besar—yang mengiklankan paket wisata menuju Maldives atau semacamnya—pun tidak membuatku sedikit merasa sejuk. Jika tidak ada es potong yang kudapat gratis dari Sakura setelah dengan sabarnya aku menjadi pendengar setia curhatan (atau keluh kesah dan amarah) hubungan percintaannya yang tampaknya pasang surut dengan pacarnya, kurasa aku sudah mati dehidrasi seperti cacing kering.

Kalau kupikir-pikir (salahkan cuaca panas itu yang membuatku berpikir macam-macam untuk mengalihkan rasa panas yang menyengat) hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara memang sepertinya tidak akan berjalan bagus. Maksudku, siapa saja boleh bilang hebat sekali Sakura berhasil mendapatkan iya dari Gaara ketika ia mengajak si Pendiam itu menonton di akhir pekan. Tapi, coba pikir lagi, bukan tidak mungkin saat itu si Pendiam Gaara itu _tidak_ menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kencan. Maksudku, mungkin ia memang kebetulan sedang ingin pergi nonton di bioskop? Atau ada alasan lain yang mungkin lebih sederhana tapi malas kupikirkan, barangkali? Bisa saja.

Yah, bukan tempatku untuk menuding hubungan asmara orang lain, sih. Dalam tujuh belas tahun kehidupanku sebagai seorang pria sehat jasmani dan rohani, hanya satu kali saja aku pernah tertarik pada seorang perempuan.

Percaya atau tidak, ironisnya perempuan itu adalah Sakura.

Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari mulutku yang berubah oranye karena es potong di tanganku. Aku sudah hendak bangkit dan beranjak dari posisi jongkokku, ketika bayangan seseorang yang kulihat dari _paving block_ di bawah kakiku terlihat tampak mendekat hingga satu langkah dariku. Aku mendongak.

"Benarkah?" Suara yang jernih, dingin, namun memiliki tekanan yang membuat telingaku seakan tak dapat beralih dari suaranya.

"…..Ha?" Otakku masih belum dapat mengolah apa yang kulihat di sampingku ini.

"Yang dikatakan dalam iklan itu." Bola mata hitam pekat yang sebening kristal, paras yang tanpa cela dalam bingkai rambut hitam sehatnya. Kurasa inilah yang orang bilang tentang ciptaan Tuhan yang dibuat saat suasana hatiNya sedang sangat bagus dan melankolis.

Kurasa aku masih melongo untuk beberapa saat, karena ia mendecak dan mengalihkan bobot tubuhnya pada kakinya yang lain. "Ya atau tidak?"

Aku mengerjap. "Huh? Umm Ya?" Entah Ya apa, yang jelas kurasa pria berkulit putih halus yang terlihat seperti datang dari negeri para peri itu sepertinya tidak akan senang jika kubilang 'Tidak'. Dan aku tidak mau itu.

Pria itu menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya—yang enggan membebaskanku dari pesonanya—sebelum mendengus kecil. "Berapa usiamu?"

Aku mengerjap lagi. Kali ini kupaksa pengelihatanku untuk melihat hal lain selain bola mata bagusnya itu. Kusadari pria yang kini berhadapan denganku itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna kelabu halus (kurasa harganya mahal), kemeja putih dengan motif-motif timbul (yang kurasa hasil karya penjahit profesional). Kedua lengan kemejanya tergulung rapi di lekukan sikutnya, dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka menampakkan sebuah benda perak metalik yang melingkari leher tingginya. Meski demikian, sepasang sepatu kulit yang mengilat dengan semir rapi dan tas jinjing biru gelap yang juga terbuat dari kulit kualitas terbaik itu tidak akan membohongi siapapun.

Siapapun pria di hadapanku ini, ia pasti seorang pekerja kantoran. Seorang profesional muda.

"Dua puluh," jawabku.

Pria itu terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

Aku sudah berpikir ia telah menyadari apa yang kusembunyikan dan sudah hendak kukatakan yang sebenarnya, ketika ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Lima puluh ribu yen. Tidak ada satu hembusan napas pun yang akan keluar dari kamar hotel."

.

.

.

Bunyi tonggeret melengking tinggi di hari yang sangat panas itu. Keringatku meluncur membasahi dahi dan punggungku seolah berlomba-lomba menyambut musim panas. Dalam dahaga dan panas yang menggigit kulit itu, semuanya terlihat seolah fatamorgana. Pria kantoran itu. Wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Tubuhnya yang menggeliat di pangkuanku itu. Tidak ada satupun lekukan tubuhnya yang tak kuingat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Daun pintu kamarku tertutup setelah kudengar suara gesekan sandal memasuki kamar asramaku. Aku masih asyik memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela kamar dalam posisiku berbaring menelungkup di tempat tidur tingkat dua yang jadi satu-satunya tempat nyaman dan empuk dalam ruang kamar tidurku.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam." Tidak ada sedikitpun nada bertanya dalam ucapan yang diluncurkan teman sekamarku yang kurasa tengah melepas sandal di depan pintu.

Aku memelirik sekilas—walau dalam posisiku saat ini tidak dapat kulihat sosok maupun ekspresinya sama sekali. "Ada pemeriksaan?" tanyaku tak acuh.

"Tidak," jawab sai sembari berjalan ke arahku. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi lipat yang ada di sisi lain bingkai jendela kamar kami. "Kupikir seseorang menculikmu, menjualmu pada organisasi misterius untuk menyembelih perutmu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu yang akan laku di pasar gelap. Atau kau depresi karena kehilangan pekerjaan sambilan, melihat sungai yang mengalir lambat di bawah jembatan, dan terjun hingga hanyut ke laut. Atau—"

"Whoa whoa whoa," selaku. "Tidakkah kau bisa menunjukkan kekhawatiranmu dengan cara lain? Yang lebih baik?" kulempar bantal kecil berbentuk naruto yang tergeletak di tempat tidurku ke arahnya.

Sai menghindar dengan menyebalkannya. Benda bulat empuk itu menimpuk tiang lampu kamar di sudut ruangan. Aku mendengus.

"Kau tidak pernah tidak memberitahuku sejak awal jika ada yang membuatmu menginap di luar," katanya kembali bicara.

Aku mengerang, membalikkan badanku dan berbaring menatap bagian bawah tempat tidur Sai yang berada hampir satu setengah meter di atas tempat tidurku.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang terlibat masalah di hari pertama semester dua kuliahnya. Ditambah lagi di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini," tambah Sai, tak mengizinkanku tutup mulut sama sekali.

"Masalah, huh?" Kuulangi bagaimana ia menyebut semua yang merongrong isi kepalaku sejak kubuka kedua mataku pagi tadi. "Masalah, memang," erangku, berbalik memeluk guling di kasurku memunggunginya.

"Aku mendengarkan," ucap Sai setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan (sepertinya) berharap aku akan bicara lebih banyak.

Aku melenguh. Kupeluk guling berbentuk sosis raksasa dalam pelukanku lebih erat.

Hei, Sai. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang asing tak dikenal yang sangat tampan dan menawan, lalu dengan percakapan super singkat tahu-tahu saja aku dan dia sudah _check in_ di sebuah motel dan kami melakukan ini dan itu yang tak akan pernah mau kaubayangkan dalam mimpi terburukmu sekalipun. Keesokan paginya aku terbangun tanpa melihat siapa-siapa di samping tempat tidur motel dan hanya kulihat seonggok uang kertas dengan nominal lima puluh ribu yen di tempat kuyakin orang asing itu semalam terlelap. Tidak ada catatan apa pun, tidak ada salam perpisahan, tidak ada _apa pun_. Hanya _begitu saja_.

Kurasa bukan ide bagus mengatakan semua itu pada Sai. Jadi hanya kuayunkan sebelah tanganku dan berkata, "Tidak seburuk yang kauduga." Kuharap ia akan berhenti cemas dan bertanya-tanya.

Sai tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi setelah itu. Kurasa ia sudah cukup mengerti bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Baguslah.

Jika setelah itu Sai mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju keluar kamar, aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Seluruh isi kepalaku telah penuh sesak oleh pikiran mengenai _pria misterius_ dengan segala hal sempurna tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Bukankah semua orang seperti itu?" Sakura menyodorkan sekotak kentang goreng berbumbu keju lumer ke hadapanku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tak percaya. Kuhisap sedotan _coca cola_ dingin di tanganku hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras saat sedotan itu tak menemukan sisa likuid lagi dalam gelas yang tinggal berisi bongkahan es batu itu sebagai respon tak percayaku.

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya dan menambahkan, "Kau tahu, jatuh cinta pada seseorang tidak berarti karena kau telah lama mengenalnya. Kau bisa saja hanya sekilas-sekilas saja melihat seseorang di peron stasiun kereta api, dan kau jatuh cinta. Itu bisa saja."

Entah kenapa aku jadi ragu dengan apa yang dia sebut rasa _cinta_ pada pacarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, belum pernah sekalipun Sakura mengobrol dengan Gaara sebelum mengajaknya nonton di suatu hari dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berkencan dan pacaran. Bombastis.

"Kalau tidak seromantis itu?" tanyaku. "Bukan peron stasiun kereta api atau semacamnya. Kami melakukan _one night stand_ dan setelahnya sosoknya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pikiranku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mengedikkan bahu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Tidak ada bedanya, kurasa."

Kuletakkan gelas _cola_ kosongku di meja dan menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya memang tidak seharusnya aku minta pendapat Sakura dalam hal seperti ini. Oh, kalau kuingat lagi, justru biasanya Sakura sendiri tidak pernah lancar hubungan asmaranya dan selalu datang minta pendapat dariku—yang jelas-jelas awam soal percintaan. Sedikit menjelaskan tentang pendapatnya yang kurasa _ngawur_ dan asal-asalan itu, tentu saja.

Tepukan di bahukku menghenyakkanku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, kulihat salah satu kawan karib Sakura (kurasa namanya Ino) berdiri di belakangku dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya. "Yo!" sapanya riang.

"Ino! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" pekik Sakura mendahului salamku untuknya.

Kepang panjang gadis pirang itu berayun ringan saat pemilik kepala bulat telur itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas dalam jepitan dua jari tangannya. "Sepertinya ibuku sangat tidak senang melihat anak semata wayangnya yang cantik ini bersantai-santai di tengah cuaca panas ini dan memutuskan untuk menyuruhku mengisi lemari es rumah kami yang masih separuhnya penuh," ujarnya.

Sakura tertawa. "Benarkah? Kupikir kau berjalan hilir mudik di depan ibumu sampai ibumu jengkel dan menyuruhmu keluar rumah untuk memamerkan pakaian musim panas barumu dengan alasan bagus."

Ino mendengus, mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Oh, benar juga. Pepatah bilang dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu, bukan? Ino, kemari, duduklah. Atau kau boleh masuk dan beli dulu segelas jus dan camilan, lalu kembali kemari dan duduk bersama kami. Simpan daftar belanjamu untuk nanti," ucap Sakura bertubi.

Yang ditawarkan hanya menaikkan sebelah alis pirangnya sebelum menyahut, "Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Menarik. Sekali." Sakura melebarkan jarak di antara kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Hei, hei ,hei!" protesku.

"Oke, aku masuk sebentar." Ino menyela protesku dan melesat masuk ke dalam minimarket. Tangannya cekatan memasukkan lembaran kertas di antara jemarinya ke dalam saku _hotpants_ berbahan jeans (super mini, percayalah) yang dikenakannya.

Aku melotot pada Sakura.

"Oh, ayolah, kita sudah duduk selama hampir dua puluh menit di sini dan kau masih belum puas dengan satu pun ucapanku. Kupikir kau perlu mendengar opini pihak lain, _pihak ketiga_ lain, tentang semua ini dan kau baru akan merasa puas," bela Sakura.

Aku mendengus dan menimpali tak senang, "Menyebar-nyebarkan bahwa aku baru saja _one night stand_ dengan orang tak dikenal tiga hari yang lalu dan jadi kelimpungan sendiri setelahnya adalah hal bodoh!"

"Kau tidak _menyebar-nyebarkan_ ," sela Sakura. "Kau bercerita hanya kepada orang-orang yang kaupercaya dapat membantumu, dan itulah yang akan kaulakukan sekarang," desisnya memantapkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya seolah hal itu akan membuatku menurut.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya," terangku.

"Aku percaya," ujar Sakura lagi tegas. "Penampilannya memang seronok dan dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis _horny_ , tapi dia baik. Dia sahabatku."

Entah bagian mana dulu dari kalimatnya itu yang perlu kurespon (ada apa dengan persahabatan perempuan masa kini?), namun Ino kembali muncul dengan tiga botol _pocari sweat_ dingin berembun dan seplastik besar keripik jagung manis.

"Aku sedang diet. Kalian boleh makan keripiknya, aku tidak." Ino meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya itu di meja kami dan cekatan menyorongkan botol dingin _pocari sweat_ padaku dan Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan kelopak matanya dan mengangguk padaku seolah berkata: "Sudah kubilang, dia gadis baik."

Rasanya aku ingin tiga detik tambahan sebelum Ino muncul dan meminta penjelasan pada Sakura mengenai pendapatnya tentang _sahabatnya_ itu dan penampilannya. Mungkin lain waktu.

"Aku siap mendengarkan." Ino duduk tanpa diminta di kursi lain yang mengitari meja bundar kami. Ia berdeham, menumpangkan sebelah kaki di kakinya yang satu lagi hingga pahanya yang molek kelihatan jelas, dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan dada (yang hanya ditutupi kemben biru terang) dibusungkan seperti kucing betina yang memiliki kebanggaan dan kepercayaan tinggi hebat.

Patut kuberi tepuk tangan untuk Sakura sebagai _Gadis Penyerobot Paling Ngotot Sedunia_ untuk jerih payahnya mengulangi semua ceritaku tentang pertemuanku dengan orang misterius yang _one night stand_ denganku tiga malam lalu pada Ino. Ya, ampun.

"Ew." Ino mendelik melirikku setelah Sakura menyelesaikan cerita versinya (yang didongengkan dengan terlalu dramatis dan berlebihan).

"Apa?" Aku tak menyembunyikan nada tak senangku ditatap seperti itu oleh gadis itu. Punya paha bagus atau tidak, aku tidak senang dianggap remeh oleh seorang gadis!

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya, menahan tawa. "Kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang suka _one night stand_ ," ujarnya.

"Memang tidak. Hanya terjadi begitu saja," belaku. "Dan kalau bisa, tolong pelankan suaramu sedikit." Aku memutar bola mataku. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah rumor-rumor mengenai kehidupan seksualku di kampus.

Ino tertawa. "Harus kuakui, aku _sangat_ terkejut~" Ia mengucap kata 'sangat' dengan intonasi yang sengaja dibuat bercanda dan menggoda. "Mungkin sesekali aku juga perlu melakukannya?"

Sakura menyikut Ino dan melotot padanya. Ino tertawa.

"Bercanda, kok," tawa Ino. "Coba beritahu aku, jika seorang gadis asing mendatangimu di tengah hari dan mengajakmu tidur dengannya, tidakkah kau merasa itu sangat aneh? Maksudku, _sangat aneh_."

Aku tak menjawab.

"Siapapun gadis ini, Naruto, kurasa bukan gadis baik-baik." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya detail, tapi kupertaruhkan botol _pocari sweat_ ku ini bahwa gadis itu sudah bukan perawan sejak lama. Mungkin sejak SMA? SMP? Dan baginya _one night stand_ sudah jadi hal lumrah pengisi waktu senggangnya."

Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Aku suka padamu," kata Ino lagi mencondongkan tubuhnya yang tak terbalut banyak kain ke arahku. "Aku temanmu, walau mungkin kau tidak merasa kita sedekat itu. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat temanku diperdaya perempuan dewasa yang memanfaatkannya seperti itu."

Aku beralih dari tatapan matanya, enggan menimpali.

Rasanya akan sulit bagi kedua gadis itu akan mengerti jika tidak kukatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa yang tidur denganku malam itu bukanlah seorang _gadis_. Melainkan laki-laki. _Laki-laki_! Dan kurasa laki-laki tidak akan sembarangan tidur dengan laki-laki lainnya? Atau … memang _gay_ semuanya seperti itu? Entahlah … kepalaku sulit diajak kompromi untuk hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat senang mendengar kau akhirnya punya pengalaman asmara dengan seorang gadis—siapapun dia." Ino kembali membuka mulutnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi besi yang didudukinya.

Aku mengernyit, sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimatnya barusan. Apa maksudnya _akhirnya_ punya pengalaman!

"Karena dengan begitu, akan sedikit membuka jalanku untuk mendekati Sai," ujar Ino lagi seolah yang dikatakannya barusan sama sekali tidak menyinggung harga diriku.

Gantian aku mengernyitkan dahiku, mencari korelasi antara masalahku dengan Sai.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalian pacaran, lho. Kupikir aku tidak akan punya kesempatan," tambahnya dengan nada sungguh-sunggu menatapku.

Aku tergelak.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku!" Ino protes. "Siapa yang tidak berpikir begitu kalau tahu pria incarannya adalah biseksual dan tidur sekamar dengan pria lain setiap malam."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, masih dengan sisa tawaku. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Sai seperti itu. Dia _temanku_ sejak SMP. Itu enam tahun lalu, hampir tujuh tahun, dan tidak pernah ada hal-hal macam itu di antara kami," terangku.

"Dan dia tidak pernah tertarik padamu?" Satu kalinya Sakura berkomentar, ia membuatku jengkel. Bertanya seperti itu dalam situasi seperti ini sama sekali tidak akan membantu.

"Cukup tentang Sai," sergahku dengan kedua telapak tangan kuacungkan di depan dadaku. "Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, terima kasih telah mendengarkan masalahku, terima kasih atas kepedulian kalian padaku. Untuk saat ini, kalian telah banyak membantu. Kita akan bicara lagi lain waktu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enggan kukatakan, tapi harus kuakui bahwa ungkitan-ungkitan yang disinggung Ino mengenai Sai tidak bisa lepas dari kepalaku, seperti aku sulit melupakan sosok _pria misterius_ ku. Tidak, bukan bagian kemungkinan Sai tertarik padaku seperti _itu_. Tentu saja bukan. Tapi bagian bahwa tak dapat disangkal, dia adalah seorang biseksual dan ia tak pernah berniat menyembunyikannya sama sekali. Hampir semua orang yang dikenal dan mengenalnya tahu akan hal itu.

Tidak terlalu banyak hasil bagus yang kudapatkan dari pembicaraanku dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku bicara dengan Sai mengenai hal ini?

Sore itu cuaca tidak sepanas biasanya. Aku duduk termangu di kusen jendela kamar asrama kami, mengipasi kepalaku dengan kipas kertas bundar yang kubeli sambil lalu di minimarket. Aku masih belum memutuskan untuk mengungkit hal yang (kurasa) sensitif pada Sai. Rasanya, bercerita tentang pengalaman _one night stand_ mu dengan seorang pria pada seorang pria lainnya yang notabene biseksual, tidak terlalu sopan.

Maksudku, aku dan Sai sudah bersahabat sejak lama, sejak ia pindah ke SMP-ku dan duduk di belakang kursiku yang kebetulan kosong karena ada anak lain yang pindah dari sekolah kami. Kami tidak terlalu akrab pada awalnya, dan entah bagaimana sudah jadi akrab dan sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama saat lulus dari sana. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Aku tidak pernah menyinggung mengenai preferensi seksualnya, walau hal itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari topik yang kurasa akan membuat hubungan pertemanan kami jadi canggung. Kadang-kadang aku menginap di rumahnya, atau ia di rumahku. Tidak satu kalipun pernah kami menyinggung-nyinggung soal yang satu itu. Aku menghormati privasinya, dan ia selalu jadi teman yang dapat diandalkan—walau terkadang menyebalkan.

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong." Suara Sai yang tiba-tiba menyeruak membuatku memalingkan muka ke arahnya.

"Oke," sahutku singkat. Enggan beranjak dari posisi santaiku saat ini.

"Kau akan masuk angin duduk tanpa berpakaian seperti itu di jendela," ujar Sai lagi saat menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

Aku sependapat dengannya, tapi saat ini tak ada hal yang lebih baik dari duduk di jendela hanya mengenakan celana kargo pendek selutut dan berleha-leha menikmati semilir angin hangat—apa boleh buat, kipas anginku satu-satunya memutuskan untuk jadi pecundang di saat seperti ini dan berhenti beroperasi sebagaimana mestinya. Kupercepat kibasan kipas di tanganku dengan geram.

Sai tidak bicara lagi untuk beberapa saat, hingga ia menarik kursi belajarnya dan menghempaskan diri di sana. "Mungkin kita harus beli lonceng angin musim panas. Katanya suara dentingan lonceng kecilnya dapat memberi sugesti kesejukan pada setiap orang yang mendengarnya."

"Yang harus kita beli adalah," timpalku seraya bangkit dari tempatku duduk di sisi jendela, "kipas angin. Atau AC lebih baik."

Sai mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Jika kau mau mengangkutnya dari toko elektronik kemari, akan kukatakan aku punya cukup tabungan untuk beli kipas angin baru. Yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kalau perlu kutambahkan."

Sontak mataku berbinar senang. Kubilang, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal! Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi belanja!" Aku melesat menuju kamar mandi kecil yang disediakan dalam kamar asrama kami sebelum Sai berubah pikiran. Aku tahu ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan (kalau tidak mau disebut sangat berlebihan), namun aku tidak mau membebaninya dengan permintaan ini-itu (hei, teman sejati tidak akan memanfaatkan temannya dengan cara seperti itu, kan!). Tapi jika dia sendiri yang menawarkan, kenapa tidak? Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke pusat perbelanjaan besar seperti ini. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangku di minimarket tempatku kerja sambilan, hingga tanpa kusadari semua keperluan rumah tangga dan harianku berasal dari sana.

Berbeda denganku, sepertinya Sai lebih hapal tempat ini daripada aku. Ia berjalan dengan gesit memasuki lorong demi lorong yang terapit rak-rak pajangan makanan dan barang-barang dalam toko. Sepertinya rencana belanja kipas angin kami akan jadi sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kubayangkan, karena Sai memutuskan untuk sekalian mengisi persediaan dan keperluan bulanannya malam ini.

Aku mendorong roda supermarket dengan santai, menikmati hembusan angin pendingin ruangan yang terasa sangat eksklusif dan mewah di musim panas seperti ini. Sai sudah menghilang lagi di belokan rak sabun pencuci rambut, namun kurasa cepat atau lambat akan tetap kutemukan juga ia karena toh ia pasti akan kembali padaku saat ia ingin meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan pilihannya.

Kebiasaan buruk yang baru kuciptakan tiga hari lalu kembali mengusik kepalaku. Kuamati pengunjung yang lalu-lalang di dalam supermarket yang megah dan terang benderang ini.

Satu per satu, sekelompok demi sekelompok manusia hilir mudik keluar dan masuk tempat ini. Datang dengan membawa pengharapan mengenai apa yang mereka inginkan, dan pulang dengan membawa kepuasan karena telah menemukan apa yang mereka ingin temukan. Dalam pertemuan-pertemuan yang tidak disengaja ini, setiap wajah adalah asing satu sama lainnya. Mungkin sesekali kita akan melihat seorang gadis cantik dan berkata dalam hati "Wow, dia seksi sekali". Atau di saat lainnya kita akan berkata, "Tidak enak dipandang sekali orang itu".

Bagaimanapun komentar kita terhadap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di tempat ini, kita tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk terlibat lebih dalam atau mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai orang itu. Kita hanya melihat, dan berpendapat.

Dari sekian banyaknya orang yang datang dan pergi dari tempat ini, tidak ada yang pernah tahu takdir apa yang dibawa masing-masing orang dan takdir seperti apa yang mungkin saja, mungkin saja, mempertemukan mereka kembali di suatu kesempatan yang lain. Dalam waktu dan lingkungan yang berbeda, dua insan bertemu dan timbul suatu ikatan hubungan di antara mereka. Teman, Sahabat, Kekasih, atau bahkan Musuh. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka akan berpikir bahwa jauh sebelum pertemuan mereka terjadi, mereka telah dipertemukan oleh suatu _kebetulan_ di tempat perbelanjaan umum seperti ini.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya. Tidak melihat, tidak memerhatikan, maka ia tidak sadar dan tidak tahu.

Lamunanku melayang pada perjumpaanku dengan _pria misterius_ ku di malam itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, apa yang mendorongnya untuk menghampiriku sore itu, bagaimana perasaannya saat ia berada dalam pelukanku.

Malam musim panas yang seolah membakar tubuhku, erangan tertahannya yang membuatku tuli dari suara-suara lain selain dirinya, lembut kulitnya yang seputih porselen Cina, serta tatapan mata legamnya yang tak sedikitpun kehilangan cahaya kepercayaan diri dan keangkuhannya walaupun ia hanyut dalam ekstasi. Aku tak kuasa untuk melupakan semua sihir malam musim panas itu. Tidak bisa.

Roda keranjang yang kudorong berdecit saat di sepersekian detik terakhir hampir saja aku menabrak seorang pengunjung dengan ujung keranjang. "Ah, maaf!" seruku kontan.

Pengunjung yang hampir kutabrak itu mengerutkan keningnya sejenak dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa menimpali permintaan maafku. Tentu saja, siapapun akan jengkel jika nyaris ditabrak roda keranjang supermarket yang didorong oleh laki-laki tukang melamun. Aku menghela napas, memutuskan untuk sejenak berhenti memikirkan _pria misterius_ ku dan misteri-misteri yang menyelubunginya.

" _Verbena Summer Secret Eau de Toilette_ dari L'OCCITANE, Tuan?" seorang pramuniaga dengan suara lembut terdengar menawarkan sesuatu pada pengunjung yang hampir kutabrak tadi. Saat itu aku tidak begitu menangkap apa yang dikatakan pramuniaga itu (sepertinya bahasa asing?) dan aku baru akan mengetahuinya beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu. Yang jelas, apa pun yang dikatakan pramuniaga itu membuat ketertarikanku muncul dan kutolehkan kepalaku.

Pengunjung yang hampir kutabrak tadi terhenti dari langkahnya, menatap pramuniaga itu dan botol kaca mungil yang diacungkannya bersama kotak hijau daun di tangannya yang lain. "Asli dari Perancis. Sudah sangat langka dan dikatakan produksinya dihentikan, digantikan dengan produk yang baru keluaran L'OCCITANE dengan nama _Verbena Eau de Toilette_ saja. Tapi percayalah, seri _Summer Secret_ ini jauh lebih disukai oleh penggemar L'OCCITANE. Alasan penghentiannya yang tidak jelas selalu jadi perdebatan di forum-forum penggemar parfum," terang gadis pramuniaga berseragam hijau muda tadi.

Pengunjung yang jadi target pemasarannya itu sepertinya tidak tertarik, terbukti dari responnya yang hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku mendengus, menghampiri pramuniaga yang tampak kecewa itu. "Berapa harganya?" tanyaku, berharap nominal yang akan disebutkannya tidak akan membuatku jantungan.

.

.

.

.

Kusodorkan delapan lembar seribuan yen saat kasir mengucapkan total belanjaan dari keranjang belanja kami. Sai melirik dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"Untuk parfumku," terangku.

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang kau punya hobi memakai parfum." Sai masih menatapku dengan heran.

"Mungkin hobi spontan musim panas," timpalku tak acuh.

.

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan dari botol parfum kaca persegi berisi likuid hijau bening kekuningan ini. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wewangian, terlebih di tengah musim panas yang malah akan membuat orang pening jika menghirup aroma terlalu menyengat—seharum apa pun itu.

Kata-kata pramuniaga yang cekatan dan persuasif itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. _Summer Secret_ , katanya. Aku tidak terlalu yakin saat itu, namun kuputuskan untuk membelinya setelah benar-benar kulihat tulisan itu pada kotak hijau daun yang membungkusnya. Sesuatu mengenai parfum itu membuatku berpikir tidak ada salahnya menguras tabunganku sebanyak delapan ribu yen untuk mendapatkannya.

Mungkin Sai masih menganggapku kenapa-kenapa, karena ia tahu benar aku jarang sekali membeli sesuatu yang menghabiskan begitu banyak uang. Terlebih untuk sesuatu yang sangat tidak seperti _diriku_.

Seandainya dia tahu, benda yang kini selalu jadi penghias bangku kepala tempat tidurku itu sangat memiliki kemiripan yang serupa denganku. Sebuah rahasia di musim panas terkunci rapat dalam diriku. Dan kurasa rahasiaku bukanlah kenyataan bahwa aku tidur dengan seorang pria. Tapi bahwa aku _jatuh cinta_ pada _nya_.

"Seperti yang kubilang," sejenak Kiba memberi jeda dalam ucapannya saat ia menelan kentang goreng bersaus keju oranye lunak. "Cinta yang muncul setelah berhubungan intim adalah _nonsense_. Omong kosong," terangnya ketus.

Aku meneguk jus sari jerukku cepat.

"Getir sekali komentarmu itu," timpal Shikamaru sambil mendengus, dan menyeringai sesaat kemudian sebelum menambahkan, "Punya pengalaman buruk tak terlupakan dengan seorang gadis yang mencampakkanmu mentah-mentah setelah kalian _begituan_?"

"Hei!" Kiba memukul bahu Shikamaru setengah serius dengan kepalan tangannya. "Ini bukan soal pengalaman, _man_ , coba kalian pikir. Berhubungan intim karena masing-masing pihak menginginkannya. Bukan pacar, bukan istri, lalu siapa? Teman seks. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang rekan pemuas nafsu? Tidak ada _cinta_. Tidak ada _perasaan_ ," sergah Kiba.

Meski dikatakan demikian pun, kurasa tidak terlalu benar.

"Tapi Naruto hanya satu kali tidur dengan gadis itu," terang Shikamaru mengingatkan.

Nah, untung ada yang sependapat denganku.

"Satu, dua, lima, sebelas, berapa kali tidak ada bedanya. Selama hubungan itu tidak memiliki status jelas, yang sah dan bermoral, maksudku, sama saja omong kosong mencampuradukkan cinta ke dalamnya." Kiba menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya saat berbicara, berusaha menambahkan kesan dramatis bagi kalimatnya.

Aku tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai pengertian _hubungan yang sah dan bermoral_ dalam kamusnya. Yang jadi pikiranku saat ini, benarkah yang dikatakan Kiba mengenai rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan sesaatku?

Benarkah aku, yang siang itu sangat kepanasan, berdelusi mengenai sosok yang bagaikan muncul dari negeri dongeng, kulir putihnya bersinar membiaskan cahaya matahari musim panas yang menyengat, dengan bola mata dan rambut hitam legamnya yang sangat kontras dengan wajah putihnya yang halus lembut sekaligus memiliki raut ketegasan dan keseriusan yang melankolis.

Jika aku bertemu pria misterius itu bukan pada saat musim panas, bukan pada saat aku mengigau karena sengatan matahari yang terik memanggang kulit, akankah aku merasa dia istimewa?

"Kau melupakan satu hal." Shikamaru meletakkan kaleng _nata de coco_ -nya di meja. "Naruto tidak akan tidur dengan sembarang orang hanya karena nafsu musim panas."

"Nafsu musim panas," ulang Kiba. "Kau boleh menyebutnya demikian. Nafsu musim panas." Dicomotnya irisan kentang goreng berlumur keju lainnya. "Kau dengar sendiri Naruto sering bilang 'semuanya terjadi begitu saja'. Terjadi begitu saja, katanya. Mengerti? 'Terjadi begitu saja'!" Kiba melebarkan kelopak matanya seolah apa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah hal yang besar.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dan menimpali, "Ya, dan—?"

"Dan itu omong kosong!" Kiba menepuk kasa meja bundar yang kami kelilingi. "Di dunia ini tidak ada satu hal pun yang 'terjadi begitu saja'. Kau tidur dengannya, karena kau mau hal itu terjadi. Kau menginginkannya." Kiba menatapku dengan mata terpicing.

Aku terdiam, enggan berkata-kata.

"Kau boleh mengaku. Kau suka padanya, tepat pada saat mata kalian saling memandang untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak karena seks itu. Tidak karena segala misteri yang menyelubunginya itu." Kiba membusungkan dadanya bangga, merasa bahwa ia telah memecahkan misteri paling alot sedunia.

Aku mengerutkan kening, mengalihkan pandanganku pada Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah kiri kursiku.

"Ini yang orang sebut _cinta pada pandangan pertama_ , tahu." Kiba menambahkan tanpa memberiku ampun.

Shikamaru menampakkan air muka prihatin, menggeleng sambil menatapku lekat. "Sebagai temanmu, kusarankan berhenti sampai di sini. Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Dia hanya hantu musim panas yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang bersama lamat-lamat bunyi tonggeret di kejauhan. Dia tidak untuk jadi _siapa-siapa_ yang penting untukmu."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku berani bilang, yang kaurasakan untuknya itu tidak pasti adalah _cinta_. Kurasa kau hanya _terobsesi_. Terobsesi dengan delusimu tentang kesempurnaan di hari yang sangat panas. Dia muncul sebagai fatamorganamu." Kiba mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepatu kets yang kukenakan berdecit menggesek lantai _paving block_ yang mengalasi trotoar lebar sepanjang jalan besar yang mengarah menuju stasiun Yokohama. Cukup lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari kampusku hingga sampai ke tempat yang jadi tujuan langkah kakiku yang gontai siang ini.

Peluh mengalir di keningku, juga membasahi bagian punggung kaos oblong terang yang kukenakan. Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa ada sedikit harapan yang kupikul saat langkah demi langkah membawaku semakin dekat dengan tujuanku.

Dari tempatku berjalan saat ini, dapat kulihat _billboard_ besar yang bertengger gagah di pinggiran jalan sepuluh meter dariku. Lima hari lalu, aku datang ke sana untuk berteduh sambil menikmati es krim rasa jeruk yang dihadiahkan Sakura padaku. Panas yang menyengat membuat tubuhku malas bergerak dan memutuskan untuk berlindung di balik bayangan _billboard_ itu dan jongkok-jongkok santai di sana sampai es krimku habis. Setidaknya begitulah rencanaku. Sebelum _pria misterius_ itu muncul.

Kukulum senyum saat memikirkan _nya_. Entah sejak kapan sosok tak bernamanya berubah menjadi _pria misterius_ yang datang dan berlalu begitu cepat dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingin tahu namanya. Aku ingin tahu di mana ia tinggal. Aku ingin tahu pekerjaannya. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang dirinya.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Kiba? Bahwa aku terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Aku tergila-gila pada sesuatu yang—jauh di lubuk hatiku—aku tahu takkan mungkin kudapatkan. Otak dan pikiranku bermain-main dengan akal sehatku. Mungkin memang bukan perasaan yang terlibat, tapi khayalan gilaku tentang cinta.

Benarkah yang dikatakan Shikamaru? Bahwa _pria misterius_ itu hanyalah bayangan semu musim panas yang tidak seharusnya menjadi bagian berarti dalam hidupku?

Terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku awal perjumpaan dengan pria misterius itu, suaranya yang lembut dan dingin, tutur katanya yang tegas dan serius, caranya memandangku dengan dalam. Aku sungguh _tidak bisa_ melupakannya. Hantu musim panas, delusi, khayalan, apa pun itu, bagiku perasaan ingin bertemu dan ingin memiliki ini adalah _nyata_.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, menghenyakkanku dari pikiran-pikiranku yang berselancar liar dalam kegilaan. Aku menoleh.

"Lima puluh ribu yen?"

Aku tersentak.

Tidak. Suara ini tidak sama. Wajah itu tidak sama. Raga itu tidak sama.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Maaf?" sahutku.

Pria asing dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang menepuk bahuku itu tersenyum lebar-lebar. "Oh, kurangkah? Kupikir segitu sudah harga pas?"

Kurasakan kerutan di keningku kian dalam, jika itu memungkinkan. "Harga?" ulangku tidak mengerti.

Pria asing itu balas menatapku heran. "Tertulis begitu, kan? Lima puluh ribu untuk sekali kencan," terangnya.

Berbagai hal berputar dalam kepalaku. Perjumpaan pertamaku dengan _pria misterius_ ku, dan apa yang dikatakannya saat itu. "Aku tidak tahu yang Anda katakan. Aku tidak mengerti. _Tertulis_? _Tertulis_ di mana?"

Pria asing berambut cokelat itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak tahu, dan kau _nongkrong_ di sini?" Terdengar nada tak percaya dari caranya bertanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan…." Kualihkan pandanganku pada _billboard_ yang menaungi kami dengan bayangannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, " _Billboard_ ini? Tempat ini?"

Sepertinya pria asing itu malas menjelaskan, karena yang dilakukannya berikutnya adalah menyorongkan kasar secarik lembaran kertas _print out_ ukuran buku gambar anak-anak ke depan mukaku. Kuabaikan tindakan kasarnya itu, lekas membuka lebar-lebar kertas yang kini berada di tanganku itu dan membacanya.

 _Papan iklan Holiday Say 4 Days 3 Nights Maldives Tour, Red Brick Warehouse. ¥50.000 /kencan._

 _Pukul 3 sore._

Aku tertegun menatap cetakan iklan yang sangat singkat di tanganku itu.

"Dan ini tepat jam 3 sore." Pria asing tadi menepuk-nepuk jam tangan berantai logam perak di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain. "Kau diam di sini. Tentu saja kupikir kau yang memasang iklan itu," gerutunya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya sama sekali.

Aku menyodorkan kembali lembaran kertas di tanganku padanya. "Di mana iklan ini Anda dapatkan?" Aku berusaha terdengar santai dan sopan.

"Internet. Tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kotak surat _email_ -ku. Aku bahkan mencetaknya kalau-kalau ini adalah penipuan dan aku dijebak acara _reality show_ atau semacamnya." Pria asing itu mengangkat bahunya, mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Kuperhatikan sejak sepuluh menit lalu, dan cuma kau yang datang ke sini. Kulihat-lihat tidak ada mobil stasiun televisi atau wartawan dan semacamnya. Jadi kurasa iklan itu asli." Pria itu tak perlu menambahkan 'Makanya aku datang menghampirimu!' karena baik aku ataupun dia sudah paham akan hal itu.

"Duh. Kalau kau memang bukan yang pasang iklan, sana pergi! Aku mau menunggu si pemasang iklan!" Pria asing itu mengusirku kasar.

Aku mengernyit. "Ini sudah jam tiga lewat lima belas. Betulkan jam tanganmu. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain aku dan kau. Iklan itu tidak beres. Kau ditipu mentah-mentah," seruku.

Tampaknya ucapanku itu membuatnya terkejut. Terburu-buru ia mengecek ponselnya dan menoleh jengkel padaku setelah melihat ucapanku benar. Aku selalu memastikan jam tanganku menunjuk pada angka-angka yang tepat, karena aku tidak pernah mau terlambat untuk apa pun. Sebagai mahasiswa penerima beasiswa, aku tidak boleh payah dalam kedisiplinan. Itu harus.

Pria asing tadi membuang muka dengan angkuh, berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku memandangi punggungnya hingga ia menghilang ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir satu blok dari tempatku mematung.

Masih terngiang percakapanku dengan pria asing itu saat aku melesat pergi dari sana. Iklan kencan? Apa di zaman sekarang ini hal seperti masih ada? Siapapun bisa mendapatkan teman kencan jika pergi ke sebuah _pub_ atau _gay club_. Bukankah orang-orang bilang begitu? Bahwa sebetulnya kaum homoseksual tidak sesedikit yang kita bayangkan, banyak yang berkeliaran di sekitar kita tanpa kita sadari. Dan tidak sedikit pula di antaranya yang keberatan dengan hal-hal semacam hubungan intim tanpa status.

Entah yang mana yang lebih membuatku kaget. Kenyataan bahwa _pria misterius_ ku datang di hari yang sangat terik lima hari lalu itu untuk bertemu rekan kencannya ini, atau bahwa aku hanyalah substitusi tak disengaja yang sama sekali bukan karena _pilihannya_. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa aku memang akan seterpukul ini menerima kenyataan bahwa semua ini hanyalah perasaan sepihak dariku saja. Bahwa hanya akulah yang menganggap serius semua ini. Mungkin saat _pria misterius_ itu sudah memiliki teman kencan yang lain…

Langkahku yang cepat terhenti seketika saat kepalaku yang menunduk sepanjang jalan menubruk seseorang di depanku. Aku mengerjap, tertawa sebisaku dan meminta maaf.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan di dunia dari apa yang kulihat di hadapanku saat ini. Saat ini, dia, pemilik wajah yang selalu menghantuiku dalam lima hari ini, berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan kedua sorot matanya yang dingin dan memesona. Aku terkesiap.

Ya Tuhan, akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi! Dengan _pria misteriusku_ lagi!

"Tidak apa-apa?" Suara lain yang menyeruak membuat ekspresi terkejut yang nampak di wajah sempurna _pria misteriusku_ itu tergantikan oleh raut penuh keseriusan dan perhitungan yang biasanya.

"Tidak." Pria misteriusku itu berjalan melewatiku seolah aku adalah satu di antara sejuta orang asing yang datang dan pergi dari pandangannya tanpa menjadi arti apa-apa bagi kehidupannya. Tak ayalnya seperti para pengunjung supermarket yang saling berpapasan namun tak saling memerhatikan dan memedulikan.

Buku-buku jari kakiku seolah membeku terpaku pada kotak-kotak segi delapan _paving block_ yang kurasakan seolah hendak menghisapku jatuh jauh ke dasar bumi. Aku begitu ingin bertemu dengan _nya_. Begitu ingin mendengar suara _nya_. Begitu ingin dekat dengan _nya_. Tapi baginya—

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lain yang tadi menyeruak di antara kami terdengar lebih dekat di belakangku.

Kupaksa leherku untuk berputar, tak mengindahkan kelopak mataku yang masih melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Ah, kau yang di … supermarket kemarin malam, kan?" Pemilik suara lembut yang akan membuat pendongeng manapun di dunia ini merasa rendah diri itu mengerutkan keningnya samar.

Aku mengerjap tak percaya.

Orang itu, orang yang tengah bersama pria misteriusku itu, adalah orang yang sama yang hampir kutabrak dengan kereta dorong supermarket tempo hari! Inikah yang orang sebut sebagai ironi?

"Kenalanmu?" Pria misteriusku bertanya pada si pemilik suara lembut.

"Kau akan terkejut jika kukatakan aku juga bertemu dengannya dua malam lalu karena dia hampir menabrakku dengan kereta dorong." Si pemilik suara lembut tersenyum pada pria misteriusku.

Jika di dunia ini ada yang namanya _black hole_ , ingin sekali rasanya aku melompat masuk ke dalamnya detik ini juga. Takdir telah mempermainkanku! Apanya yang pertemuan slih berganti yang tak berarti. Tuhan sudah tahu malam itu bahwa kelak aku akan bertemu lagi dengan pria ini—bersama dengan pria misteriusku yang selalu kumimpikan. Aku tidak mengutarakan ide-ide mengenai _pertemuan tidak disengaja setiap insan manusia_ itu untuk jadi bahan olok-olok Tuhan bagiku.

Pertemuan kedua dengan pria misteriusku ini sama sekali jauh berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Tidak, aku tidak berharap atau mengkhayalkan skenario pertemuanku lagi dengannya. Aku bahkan sudah hampir putus asa dan menyerah seperti anjuran Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tapi bagaimanapun, pertemuan kedua yang seperti _ini_ tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku sedikit pun. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan ini. Aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya lagi.

"Kita hanya punya tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum harus kembali ke kantor untuk _meeting_. Jangan buang-buang waktu di sini." Pria misterius yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi dan angan-anganku itu membuka mulutnya yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat.

Kurasakan dadaku remuk, seolah jantungku ditarik paksa untuk keluar dari rongga paruku. Tenggorokanku seolah tersumpal oleh muntahan kekecewaan yang tertahan oleh alam bawah sadarku. Aku begitu ingin mendengar _suaranya_ lagi, melihat _pupil mata_ itu lagi, tapi tidak seperti itu. Tidak dengan intonasi dan tatapan dingin seperti itu.

"Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, sebagai _Birthday Boy_ kau berhak mendapatkan apa saja dariku. Sesuai perintahmu, Yang Mulia." Si pemilik suara lembut meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di dada dan sedikit membungkuk elegan pada pria misteriusku.

Entah tipuan mata macam apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, karena di antara teriknya matahari menjelang sore ini kulihat segaris senyum terpoles di bibir pria misteriusku. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak pernah kulihat sedikit pun. Senyuman yang akan jadi anugrah terbesarku jika ditujukan padaku—yang sayangnya tidak.

Detik berikutnya, bagai rerumputan liar tak diinginkan yang tersembul di antara deret rapi _paving block_ , aku hanya terpaku menatap punggung keduanya yang mulai bergerak meninggalkanku.

Pria misteriusku itu, masih dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang sama—kemeja dan celana bahan kain yang terlihat mahal, bersama dengan pria lain dengan gaya berpakaian necis yang serupa dengannya. Pria misteriusku itu tertawa kecil saat rekan berbincang yang berjalan bersisian dengannya itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa pria asing pemilik suara lembut itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Aku tidak tahu _apa_ ia bagi pria misteriusku itu. Yang kutahu, aku tak dapat menahan amarah dan rasa cemburu yang memuncah menggerogoti tubuhku yang kini lemas sekaligus mengeras dalam guncangan emosi yang meluap.

Kupandangi dan kutatap baik-baik pria pemilik suara lembut itu. Aku tidak pernah memerhatikannya terlalu banyak sebelum ini karena kupikir ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan jadi siapa-siapa bagiku. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, sekecil apa pun, kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah _saingan cintaku_.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhak menyebutnya demikian. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria itu, dan mungkin saja mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Namun sulit sekali kubendung luapan kecemburuan ini, rasa tidak senang melihat bagaimana pria yang begitu membuatku tergila-gila itu memperlakukan orang lain dengan sangat baik—setelah sebelumnya mengabaikanku seolah aku hanya angin lalu yang tak berarti dan tak layak mendapatkan sedikit pun waktu berharganya.

Pria pemilik suara lembut itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Kulihat ia mengikat rambut panjang lurusnya dengan sebuah karet hitam yang baru saja diambilnya.

Berat kuakui, mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Seolah keduanya berasal dari negeri dongeng yang penuh fantasi. Seolah Tuhan telah begitu tidak adil dan pilih kasih dengan mencurahkan segala kesempurnaan bagi keduanya.

Si pemilik suara lembut itu memiliki wajah rupawan dengan garis muka tegas, namun komposisi letak kedua mata beriris kelabu keperakannya dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya memberikan kesan air muka yang sedikit lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan pria misteriusku yang selalu nampak dingin dan melankolis.

Ada firasat yang muncul dalam kepalaku bahwa sosok pria berrambut cokelat panjang dengan suara lembut itu akan juga muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi di malam-malam musim panasku setelah ini. Tidak dengan latar pemandangan yang indah dan perasaan hangat yang acap kali menyelubungiku saat aku memimpikan pria misteriusku, tentu saja. Aku berfirasat bahwa aku akan berulang kali—berjuta-juta kali—mencabik-cabik dan merobek dadanya, mengeluarkan jantung dan hatinya, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam bara api yang menyala-nyala dengan gila.

Dia _tidak boleh_ punya hati untuk mencintai apa yang kucintai.

.

.

.

.

 _ **\- To be continued -**_

.

* * *

.

Keluar dari niat awal, ternyata fic ini nggak bisa tamat sebagai _oneshot_. Orz

Tapi jangan cemas, keseluruhan plot udah ada di kepala saya dan sambil nunggu tanggal 23 sebagai hari lahir Sasuke, pasti saya beresin biar tamat di tanggal 23 Juli ini (mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi). u_u

.

Komentar, saran, kritik, masukan, atau sekadar kalimat-kalimat singkat penyemangat bakal jadi motivasi ampuh buat saya. Ditunggu tanggapannya! :)

(Kritik tentang _pairing_ atau _genre_ diabaikan yaa, kan udah ada di **_Warning_**. Please don't drag me into pairing war coz I write what I want to write. TY. :) )

.

.

 **PS:** Saya _inget banget_ penpik ini dibuat untuk _event_ ultah Sasuke, tapi tokoh utama di sini Naruto. Yah, toh bagi Naruto pun semuanya _all about Sasuke_ kan di _fic_ ini. Dia hampir _nggak_ pernah peduli sama sekelilingnya (dan perasaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya) karena apa yang dia ceritakan dan tuangkan di sini cuma tentang Sasuke. Hampir ga ada Sasuke-nya, tapi setiap paragraf yang ditulis Naruto semuanya berhubungan dengan Sasuke. _It's all about Sasuke_! Mohon dimaklumi... Hehe :)


End file.
